


Love You So Hard

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Shawn loves so hard, he often struggles to contain it.





	Love You So Hard

“What time are you coming back?” you yawned from your snuggled seat on Shawn’s plush white couch. He’d left before you even woke up this morning, had to be at the studio to wrap up the Christmas EP he and the team had been working on.

You were buried beneath a fluffy blanket, body swarmed in Shawn’s Harvard sweater, that you always teased him about, and a pair of sweatpants.

The Grinch was playing on the TV, the storyline long forgotten when you saw Shawn’s name light up your screen for a FaceTime call. You answered immediately, despite it being almost 10pm and you having an early shift tomorrow morning.

“We’re packing up now, honey. Thought you’d be asleep,” he rasped, voice a little sore from the cold Canadian air as he raised a brow, causing you to smile sheepishly at him.

“Couldn’t sleep. Haven’t seen you all day,” you shrugged, shimmying further into the sofa and Shawn cooed at the sight of you; no makeup and damp, braided hair.

His grin grew across the small expanse of your screen, pearly whites staring back at you and you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks, so you buried your face into the blanket.

“Aw, are you kissing me, baby?” he teased softly, the little glint in his eyes enough to tell you that he felt the same, and just wanted to finally go home after 16 hours at the studio.

You hummed with a soft smile and slowly nodded your head. “Today was my day off and I didn’t get to see you at all,” you pouted playfully, though he knew you were a little upset with the fact.

He sighed and nodded. “I know, hun, I’m sorry. I’m leaving now, though. I’ll see you when I get home if you’re still awake, okay?” his voice was gentle, as if he was trying to lull you into a peaceful slumber.

You yawned out a muffled ‘okay’ and nodded your head, back of your hand covering your mouth and Shawn smiles tiredly.

“You look super cosy, by the way,” he whispered, the apples of his cheeks tinted with a rosy hue and you smiled. “I am, I’m wearing your Harvard jumper and watching The Grinch,” you replied through another yawn.

“Be safe on your way home,” you remind him, eyes falling heavier and heavier with every blink as you fought away the consuming sleep.

Shawn nodded and kissed his fingers, pressing them to the screen and you did the same. “Always, love you, baby,” he bidded goodbye, waving a grabby wave and you told him you loved him too before hanging up.

While you got comfy again on the couch and tried to keep your eyes open, Shawn was itching to get home to you. He sat in the back of the SUV with Cez and Teddy either side of him, all three eager to go back to their loved ones.

“Can’t wait to get home and see Emily,” Teddy sighed out happily, painted fingernails scratching at her knees before the pads of her fingers tapped the skin softly.

Cez hummed from beside Shawn. “Same, the missus put the kids to bed already so we’re finally gonna have some time together,” he wiggles his brows, to which Shawn scoffed at playfully.

“Well I’m going home to my overly tired, overworked girlfriend,” he sighed, a little smile on his lips at the thought of you probably falling asleep on the couch while you waited for him.

Teddy smiled at her friend as Cez patted his arm. “Today was her day off, right?” she asked, hoping to make the thirty minute drive a little more bearable.

Shawn nodded his head. “Yeah, only day off in like two weeks. She spent the day wrapping Christmas presents and taking my Mum and sister for manicures or something,” he hummed.

Just as Teddy was about to ask something else, Shawn suddenly spoke again. “Oh! And she made those hot wings we tried in Mexico! Got the recipe and fucking learned it in two hours, and she cleaned the condo,” he listed.

Cez stared with wide eyes as he listened to your eventful day. “Thought she got home at like past one this morning?” Teddy gawked, knowing you liked to be up by 7 so you could get a head start on the day.

Shawn nodded. “Yeah, she got home at about a half an hour past one, had a bite to eat and a shower. I think she finally came to bed at like two-thirty?” Shawn winced, only just realising how much you’d done on only three and a half hours sleep.

“Christ, Shawn. That girl is gonna burn herself out,” Cez gaped, knowing Shawn could only just handle the hours like that. You were much smaller than Shawn but much like him, you didn’t always know your limits.

Shawn groaned. “I know, fuck. She does so much for me and everyone else and I just, God, dude I love her so much and I just worry. It’s not until you list these things that you realise the shit she actually does for me,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What kind of things does she do?” Teddy asked curiously. Shawn smiled to himself. “Well, I know for a fact, there will be a cute little post-it note on the fridge saying something cheesy when I get home,” he begins with a tired smile.

“And she always puts sweats and a shirt in the dryer for me when I’m showering, so they’re nice and warm when I get them on,” his smiles grows, heart swelling.

“She learns new recipes from foreign places, just because I spend ten seconds telling her that it tasted good when I ordered it on tour,” Cez watched the way Shawn’s eyes lit up with every word he spoke.

“Fuck, she always plays with my hair when I’m tired of feeling sad. Like she’ll pull my head on her lap and just massage my head and she’s so kind and loving. She sacrifices so much for me, man,” he sighs.

Teddy smiles and nods her head, his words making her think of her fiancé and how wonderful she is to her. Cez thinks of his family, how in love and thankful he is.

And all Shawn can think about, is you. Before he knows it, the car is pulling up outside his condo and he’s bidding a good night to the team and jumping up the stairs two at a time, not having the patience to wait for the elevator.

As soon as that familiar door came into sight, Shawn found himself bolting down the hallway like a little kid, guitar case trailing along as he tried not to bash it into any walls or doors.

With the key in his hand, he unlocked the door and rushed inside, closing it behind him and discarding his guitar by the mirror. The sound caught your attention and you barely managed to get out a greeting before the 6’3” curly haired man bolted right for you.

“Oh my God!” you cried out, half of the sentence muffled by a groan as he pounced on you, careful not to press his full weight on you, but pushed enough to make you feel him.

“I love you so hard,” he mumbled into your neck, peppering the soft skin with loving kisses and you scrunched up your face with a tired giggle.

“So hard? Don’t you mean ‘so much’?” you asked, confusion evident in your voice, but Shawn shook his head and climbed up your body, now hovering over you with your lips brushing against one another’s.

“That too. But, baby, I can’t describe how much I love you. Like I wanna scream it from the rooftops, you know? Maybe write it in the skyline,” he was teasing you now and you couldn’t help but grin.

His love for you seemed to have caused a sudden burst of energy within the once sleepy man, but you didn’t mind, not one bit.

“Well, I love you so hard, too,” you grinned, nose bumping his and you gently pressed your lips to his. He sighed into the kiss, hands on your cheeks and he pulled away with a cheeky grin.

“When did you last take a holiday? Like from work?” he asked, your eyes squinting and you wondered what he was up to. There was no way he was thinking of taking you on a holiday when it was so close to Christmas, right?

“Um, I haven’t since we went to Singapore three years ago for the week,” you explained, brows furrowed and he nodded his head, kissing your lips again before jumping up from you.

“And how long is your annual leave?” he called out as he wandered to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, tugging his phone from his pocket and searching through his contact for a certain number.

“Two weeks, why?” you questioned again, watching him plop down beside you and hand you his phone, your works contact details on the screen. You looked back at him with a frown.

“I think you should take your annual leave right now. It’ll start tomorrow, which means you won’t be back at work until the new year. And you get paid for your annual leave, too,” he nodded to the phone, a smile on his lips.

You debated it for a little while. Should you do it? You’d still get paid, and you’d get to spend the holidays with Shawn and your family. You had to take the leave before April, so maybe now was the best time to take it.

Taking the phone and pressing the call button, you mumbled out an okay and waited for the senior on shift to answer your call.

Meanwhile, Shawn poured two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and replaced The Grinch with Elf, snuggling you into his side on the sofa as your manager gave you the okay, allowing you to take your leave and spend the holidays with Shawn.

“Gonna put a ring on you soon,” he mumbled out, watching you stretch your neck so you could beam up at him. “Gonna marry you so fucking hard,” he choked out a laugh, your giggles music to his ears.

You pressed your lips to his and Shawn smiled into the kiss, tucking your loose strands of hair back into your braids and giving you a squeeze.

“So fucking lucky,” he mumbled to himself, a smile on his lips and his heart exploding with a never-ending river of love.


End file.
